raven's guardian, the extra teen titan?
by jaketheripper
Summary: an entity called crow has taken up the job of being raven's protector in her most dire hour. (to the followers of the first draft of this story, i am sorry, it was going nowhere)
1. Chapter 1

teen titans: the extra titan

**intro: as you well know, there are five titans, robin, beastboy, cyborg, raven and starfire**

**well there was an extra titan, one who was only known by one of them**

**chapter 1**

**no faith in a child**

somewhere within the astral plane, there was a call for help, "please, oh mighty lord, we grow worried for my daughter, her name is raven and she is in desperate need of your aid."

the black mass turned towards the call, "why should i be interested?"

he read the woman's mind, an image of the girl was forced into his head, raven, the name did her justice, greyish skin, black hair, blue robes, dark energy powers, but a flame hid behind the darkness, "she looks like she can handle herself." it said as it turned to go, but the woman cried out again, "my lord, name your price and i will pay it, i just want her to be safe from her father."

the thing's eyes lit up bright green, "so, you're telling me i have to go up against one of the infernal lords? i'll name my price all right, my price is your service, pledged to me for the rest of your short existence, do this and i will do as you ask."

the woman, so much like her daughter she looked, but obviously less inteligent, she fell to her knees and pledged herself to him.

the thing nodded, it's void flooded her mouth and body, her belly grew, she screamed as something seperated from her, it was a boy, a black haired, pale teenage boy, with freckled skin, he looked at her, she stared at him, his eyes were bright green, "m-my lord?"

the boy nodded, "yes, it is me, now name me."

she lifted an eyebrow, "why?"

the boy shrugged, "power lies within a name, but it must be a good name."

she feels herself grow feint, her time is almost up, soon she will be trapped in limbo forever, "i name you, crow."

she dissappeared and the now named creature, crow, nodded, "a good masculine name, seeing as i am male, well, time to meet raven."


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

meet the team

as crow was rocketing through the unending schism towards earth, he checked for powers.

he activated his power once he found it, and he was instantly covered in full body heavy metal azarathian armor, "nice." he laughed as he flew through the atmosphere, he spotted his target fighting the entity known as slade, who was shooting demonic fireballs at her on top of a tower. "no!"

he triggered his armor and fell inbetween them, catching the fireball and throwing it back at slade, "what? who are you? why are you here?" the demonic asassin asked, crow laughed, "i am crow, raven's brother, stay away from my sister or i will kill you."

it was slade's turn to laugh, "good luck with that boy, i can't die, now step aside so i can give the girl her birthday present."

crow looked at raven, who was standing, speachless, "it's your birthday, eh? well shit sis, here." he tosses her a book, "it's a list of new spells, try them later, right now we've got an undead vorhees wannabe to kill."

raven got up and readied her energies, crow conjured a sword and slade drew a katana, the two locked swords, raven watched as the two battled it out, however, crow had the upper hand, he tripped slade and kicked him off the tower.

"noooooooo!"

slade fell to the ground, crow turned to raven and his helmet disappeared, revealing his new face, "sister-" raven interrupted him, "i don't have a brother, who are you really?"

crow sighed, "you're my big sister, i know, i'm taller than you, but i was born of your mother, here, read my mind."

he gripped her wrists lightly and touched her forehead to his, a blinding flash of knowledge, and she broke away, "so-"

crow interrupted, "yes, father is on the move, i'm here to-" raven broke into tears, "but you can't save me, no one can, it was prophesied!"

crow chuckled, "sister, sister, sister, i specialize in tempting fait and breaking destiny, trust me."

he held out a hand, she tentatively took it, he lifted her into his arms and, using the inherit powers of her mother, flew them back to where the titans were, the time flash had worn off and they were calling for her, "raven! raaaveeennn!"

"yo! raven!"

"hello, friend, raven?"

it was robin that spotted her, "raven!"

they all ran to where crow was landing, they took combat poses and she held her hands up, "wait! stop! he's my brother!"

they all stopped and a record screaching can be heard distinctly, "um..your brother?"

crow's armor desolved to be replaced with biker gear, "that's me."

raven sighed, "crow, team, team, crow."

crow smiled, "sup?"

beast boy, suspicious, walked up and sniffed him, "well, he smells like raven, but with BO, i like him ^_^.

robin walked up to him, "why are you here?"

"why to see my sister of course, to wish her a happy birthday, and to protect her from mmppppjhhh"

raven had thrown a hand over his mouth, "slade, protect me from slade, RIGHT BROTHER?"

she eyeballed him angrily, "sure." he sighed, "so, who's hungry?"

beastboy and cyborg raise their hands, "great, the pizza's on me."

raven looked at him, "you have...money?"

he smiled as he pulled wads of hundreds out of his pants, "franklin, and jackson."

"alright, pizza sounds good."

"most definatley!"


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

crow was smiling as his new friends ate, cyborg handed him a slice and he gladly partook of the tastyness, it wasn't long however, till robin adressed the question on everyone's minds "so, crow, why are you here?"

raven eyeballed him again and he smiled nervously, "i'm here to keep my sister safe, that's all."

starfire looked at him suspiciously, "you are her big brother, yes?"

crow smiled again, "yup"

cyborg laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "nice!"

beast boy looked at him questioningly, "hey, can you chug?"

crow laughed, "like a champ."

beastboy chuckled as he handed him a 2 liter of DR. pepper, "chugit!"

laughing, crow unskrewed the bottle and began to chug, it was gone in less than a minute, everyone looked at him as he burped the loudest burp they had ever heard.

beast boy cheered as everyone looked at him weird, then burst into laughter, exept raven, who was just blushing.

crow looked round, "wassa matter sis? am i embarrassing you?"

she cast him a dark look and he quailed, "please don't hurt me!"

she got up and walked off, crow followed her round the building, "oh come on raven, it was a joke!"

she turned around and hit him with a blast of dark energy, the energy absorbed into him, he looked at her sorrowfully, "what's wrong?"

she kicked him in the chest, but he didn't move, "raven, what's the matter? i can't help you if you don't help me."

she tried to punch him and her hand popped, "AH!"

crow caught her and hugged her, she growled, "you're...just...too popular."

crow frowned, "i'm just making friends with your friends."

raven sighed, "i know, i just feel like we should be planning."

crow smiled, "alright then, what should we do?"

beastboy poked his ear round the corner and listenend in

**that night, at titan's tower**

"raven's going to leave with her brother!"

cyborg blinked and robin did as well, starfire looked on the verge of tears, "w-what?"

beastboy continued on, "she-she-she was talking to him while they were on the other side of the building, they were planning to leave."

robin was pensive, "leave to where?"

beast boy put his hands up using finger quotes, "in his exact words, anywhere but here."

it was just then that crow and raven walked in, everyone looked at them angrily, crow shugged, "what?"

robin walked up to him, "you know what, you're not taking raven."

crow raised an eyebrow, "what?"

cyborg walked up as well, "BB told us everything."

raven looked at beast boy angrily and he cowered.

crow tried to move cyborg aside but he grabbed his arm, "hey, where you goin?"

raven glared at robin, "it's not what you think, let us go."

robin closed his eyes and frowned, "i can't be sure."

all of a sudden, crow generated his armor and sword, he threw cyborg across the room, "we're out of here."

raven hopped on his back, but as he jumped out the window, two huge gorilla hands wrapped around him and pulled him in, crow lashed out and kicked beast boy in the nuts, robin threw his discs, they hit and shattered into harmless glass, crow laughed and threw the couch. "catch!"

robin dodged, when he got righted, they were gone.


End file.
